


The Seed was Sown

by cafei_au_lei



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Some Plot, first time writing a fanfic in awhile pls bear with me, general flirtiness, not really sure where I'm going with this yet but here we are, slowish burn, still working out my characterizations in my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafei_au_lei/pseuds/cafei_au_lei
Summary: NOTE: I haven't updated in forever, but I do plan on continuing this! I have parts of the next chapter in my drafts, have just gotten sidetracked by another fandom / writers block. But I will come back to this, promise!When a certain farmer moves to Pelican Town, she has no trouble using her green thumb to turn her grandfather's old farm back around. But the nosy new friends she makes have some other ideas about what Ryan can use her talents for - namely, bringing the town's shy doctor out of his shell. And once the seed of an idea has been planted, Ryan can't really say she minds. He does have nice hands, after all.
Relationships: Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan plunged her hand into the cooler and grabbed another beer, popping it open and taking a fizzy gulp. It was now clear that Alex and Haley would indeed be crashing at the farm; while Haley did not seemed thrilled with the prospect at first, when Alex pointed out that there was no way he would be good to drive, she seemed even less thrilled with the prospect of being his designated driver, and started downing a few more beers herself.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the crackling pops of the fire. Ryan breathed in the smoke as it wound around them in the crisp autumn air. This is nice, she thought. She still occasionally felt slightly uneasy around her two friends; they were so close, and as she was still very much the newcomer, despite having moved into town several months ago at this point, she sometimes wondered if they didn’t just let her tag along out of pity. But the fact that they were here right now, that this had been their idea - spending a Friday night on Ryan’s farm had been Haley’s idea - warmed her insides a bit. Ryan had invited Shane as well, but he gave a barking laugh when she told him Alex and Haley were going to be there, and he told her he would catch her another time. For all his gruffness, she had come to be fond of Shane; after the first few times he delivered Marnie’s eggs to her front porch, he had acquiesced little by little to her small talk and now they chatted easily whenever she ran into him in the Saloon or in town. He had a shallow tolerance for other people, though, and Alex and Haley turned out to be too much company for him tonight.

“So,” Haley drawled, cracking open another beer.

 _How much have we had to drink?_ Ryan thought clumsily, glancing towards the cooler. Alex grinned.

“Good thing I did bring all that beer, eh?” he said, as if he had read her mind. “It’s okay, it’s being put to good use. There’s really nothing like some cold beers around a campfire. I’m a summer guy myself, but this is actually really nice.”

“So,” Haley interjected, more insistently. “Ryan. If you had to choose one person in Pelican Town to fuck, who would you choose?”

Ryan snorted. “That’s not...I’m not looking for anything right now. I’ve got my hands full with this farm. You’ve seen it, it’s a fucking mess.”

Haley rolled her eyes. “I know, that’s not what I meant. I said, who would you fuck? Doesn’t mean you’d date them. I’m just saying, like, hypothetically, if you could choose one person from Pelican Town, who would it be? And you’re not allowed to say Alex, his head’s already big enough.”

Ryan laughed. “Well, Alex, you would have been in the running, but now that I know what an idiot you are--”

“Hey, now,” he said good-naturedly, poking her thigh gently with a stick he had been toying with. “It’s okay, we all know I’m everyone’s number one choice. So you can give us your number two.”

Ryan shook her head, rolling her eyes. “Guys, I don’t--”

“Oh, come on,” Haley sighed exasperatedly. “This town is so fucking small. It’s so boring. Everyone gets frustrated at some point. You’re lying if you say you haven’t thought about it.”

Ryan had thought about it. To be honest, for such a small town, she was a little surprised at how there really were quite a few attractive people around; not everyone was quite the country bumpkin she had expected when she first moved here. If she was being honest with herself, Emily had caught her eye a bit, but there was no way she was ever going to admit that to Haley, especially considering Emily and Maru had been a thing since before Ryan showed up. Haley wasn’t her usual type, but there was no doubt that she was gorgeous - but Ryan certainly wasn’t going to tell her that, either. And Alex was hot, probably the hottest guy in town, but she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of saying that out loud.

She hummed pensively, feeling her brain buzz lightly from all the beer. Another thought bubbled to the surface, and without really thinking, she said, “Well, I guess I wouldn’t really mind getting to know Harvey more.”

Haley choked on her beer. Recovering quickly as Alex let out a small whoop of amusement, she daintily wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stared at Ryan across the fire, arching one perfectly manicured eyebrow.

“Harvey. As in... _Doctor_ Harvey?”

Ryan immediately regretted letting the words leave her mouth. “I don’t know, I mean - yeah, actually, I guess sleeping with the town’s only doctor would be inappropriate--”

“Oh, that’s not what I’m saying, who gives a shit about that,” Haley said dismissively, waving her hand. “It’s a small town, it’s gotta happen eventually. I just...he is not what I pictured your type to be. And,” she sniffed, “no offense, but I’ve never really thought of him like...in that way before.”

Ryan felt her cheeks flush. She really should not have said anything. If the way Alex was snickering into his beer was any indication, they were never going to let her live this down.

“I mean, he’s _not_ really my type - no, seriously - I just - I don’t know, he seems nice, and-”

“Although…” Haley trailed off. Frowning slightly, she picked at the tab of her beer can with a pink nail. “You know, I guess I can kind of get it. Older man, good with his hands--”

It was Alex’s turn to choke on his beer. “ _Haley_ \--”

Ryan, meanwhile, was indeed thinking about the good doctor’s hands; seeing those long-fingered, deft hands gently pressing around her knee the first week she had arrived and somehow gotten her leg twisted in the undergrowth of the garden had planted into her head the seed for this perhaps unwise train of thought. She hadn’t given much thought to it since, being so busy on the farm in the months since, but she couldn’t help but admit that she was a little intrigued by the man’s shy and guarded demeanor whenever she ran into him out and about.

Haley was thinking again. “What? He’s a doctor, it’s literally his job to have steady hands. Plus he’s like, almost forty or something, so he’s gotta know what he’s doing, right? I mean, I don’t think he’s done anything with anyone since moving here, for whatever reason. Probably because he’s so fucking awkward. But like, he can’t have _never_ had sex, right?”

“Er - how old _is_ he, actually?” Ryan muttered.

“I don’t know, like 37 or 38? But his birthday is actually coming up. Next month, on the 14th. Could find out then.” A slow smile started to spread across Haley’s face. “Maru was actually talking about trying to get some people together in the Stardrop Saloon to do something -”

Ryan groaned. “If this is some sort of matchmaking plan, I don’t want to hear it.”

“Nah, Maru has already been talking about it for awhile. She says she gets worried about him being so antisocial - hey, speaking of antisocial, actually, would it be cool if I invite Maru over?”

“Yeah, as long as this conversation does not continue,” Ryan muttered. Haley waved dismissively again, pulling her phone out of her purse on the ground beside her.

“Maru’s cool, she won’t do anything weird.” She lifted her phone to her ear. After a few seconds, a tinny “What’s up?” came through the device.

“Hey, Maru. Come by Ryan’s farm. Alex and I are here, we have a bonfire going, it’s cool.” Haley paused for a few seconds, inspecting her nails and rolling her eyes at what sounded like Maru’s protests. “Okay, dude, but can’t you work on that tomorrow? I feel like you’ve been working on that shit for weeks. I haven’t seen you in weeks. I feel like I gotta break a leg just to give me an excuse to come by the clinic and see you.” She wiggled her eyebrows at Ryan as she mentioned the clinic. Ryan groaned. Alex poked her with the stick again, and raising her eyes from the ground that she so desperately wished would open up and swallow her, he winked at her once he caught her eye, smiling reassuringly. Whatever Haley was trying to do, she hoped he would help her reign it in.

“Emily was maybe gonna stop by once she’s off at the Saloon, too. She might be too tired, but your _friends_ would like to see you too.” Haley paused again. “You know how to get here, right? Alright, cool, see you soon.” Haley snapped her phone shut with a sigh. “She’ll be here in like 20 minutes, she’s biking.”

“Cool. She and Emily are welcome to spend the night too, if they need to, I’ve got room on the floor.”

There was a moment of companionable silence. “So when’s the last time you saw the Doc?” So much for Alex being on her side.

“Jesus Christ, you guys, this isn’t a _thing_. I barely even see him, certainly not any more than anyone else in this town sees him. I really don’t know the guy, I just - I mean, he does have quite nice hands.”

Haley tittered. “He stops by the Saloon for coffee pretty often. Usually to-go, but sometimes he stays there and reads for awhile or chats with Gus.”

“Yeah, but I’m not gonna just, like, join him at his table.”

“Why not?”

“Alex.” Ryan heaved a sigh of frustration. “I feel like I just moved here, I still barely know half the townsfolk. I don’t want to...be the cause of any weird rumors. I know how fast talk spreads here. Plus, I don’t even know what we would talk about.”

“Oh, everyone’s the subject of some rumor or other at some point. Doesn’t matter how careful you are, there’s literally nothing else to do here,” Alex responded. His voice softened. “And it’s okay, Ry, I’m just teasing.”

“I was just answering Haley’s question,” she muttered, rolling her eyes. “And starting to regret having you guys over.” A small smile spread across her face. “In all seriousness, though, this is nice. Thanks for coming over. I was thinking it’s a shame I’ve got this fire pit and all this firewood to use up, but it felt like a waste to build up a fire just for myself.”

“It’s nice to be somewhere other than my house,” Haley replied, grabbing another beer from the cooler. “Town is just so _boring_. And the Saloon is...not my scene. Too noisy and smelly.” She made a small noise of disgust.

Ryan heard the sound of bicycle wheels crunching on the gravel behind her, turning to see Maru swinging off her bike and leaning it against the porch before making her way over to the fire. She shrugged off her army green jacket, batting impatiently at a braid that had come loose from the bun on top of her head to fall into her face. “Hey, guys. Nice farm, Ryan, first time I’ve been out here.”

“You’ll have to come see it in the day sometime,” Ryan replied. “Still a bit of a mess but I’ve been wrangling it back into shape.” She held a beer out to Maru, who shook her head as she pulled her maroon sweatshirt tighter around her slim frame.

“Nah, I’m good, I’ve gotta make sure I get back home tonight. Em and I are trying to make it on a hike tomorrow morning before her shift.” She pulled a chair up to the fire and threw herself into it. Pushing her glasses up her nose, she grinned at Alex and Haley across the fire, her dark eyes twinkling. “Hope you guys aren’t bullying the new farmer already. I’ve been enjoying the fresh produce for once, it would be a shame to miss out on some good fruits and veg if she left town because of you assholes.”

Haley rolled her eyes. “Maybe I should bully _you_. Anyway, before you got here, Maru, we were talking about -”

“Haley.” Ryan shot a warning glare across the fire. Haley stuck her tongue out at her, fingering the ends of her long, blonde ponytail.

“We were talking about birthday traditions in town. Are you still planning something for Harvey’s birthday?”

“Yep. Don’t tell him, though. A surprise party is like his worst nightmare, so that’s what we’re going with. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t even think people remember when his birthday is so I can’t wait to see the look on his face when we all pop out from behind the bar. Alright, fine, just one, then,” she said exasperatedly as Alex chucked her a beer from the cooler. The can fizzed as she popped it open. “I know the man’s my boss, but I’ve been trying to get him out of that clinic for the longest time just to be social. He’s been so uptight lately. I dropped a sample vial the other day and he didn’t say anything about it, he’s too nice, but you should’ve seen the look on his face. Like I dropped a fucking baby.”

“Maybe he needs a girlfriend. Or a fling, at least. Someone to take the stick out of his ass.” Ryan shot Haley another look, in vain as her friend pointedly kept her gaze on Maru.

Maru laughed. “I’m not saying that wouldn’t do him some good. Don’t think there are too many options for that kind of thing in Pelican Town, though.” A grin spread slowly across her face as Haley and Alex both flickered their glances over to Ryan, who felt a blush burn across her face, attempting to hide it behind a swig of beer. “Oh, I _knew_ you two were bullying her. So that’s what all this is about?”

“There is no ‘all this,’” muttered Ryan. “I’m not - I never said - I just said I was interested in getting to know him more, is all. He seems nice from the few times we’ve chatted.” She fingered the bangs falling haphazardly across her forehead. “Regardless. I don’t think pink hair is exactly his type.”

“You’d be surprised,” Alex mused. “Maybe he’s more fun than his librarian wardrobe would suggest.”

“Well, you’ll have to chat him up at his birthday in a few weeks," Maru replied. "If he doesn’t bolt after twenty minutes, of course. We’re going all out for this one. His 35th he was sick, and then last year he had to go handle an emergency in the next town over, so 37 is gonna be the big one as far as parties go.” She took a sip of her beer, pulling a face. “The fuck is this, Alex?”

“Pale ale. Don’t like?”

“Tastes like pine needles. Anyway, Ryan, he really is a nice man. He’s a little shy, but if you can get him talking about something other than medicine for once, I think that would be good for him." Maru's expression softened. "I know I complain a lot about working at the clinic but I really am fond of the guy. I want to see him get out more, and I want to see him...I don't know, a little bit happier, maybe."

"Guys, I don't..." Ryan heaved an exasperated sigh, pushing a hand through her hair. "Look, I'd like to get to know _everyone_ in this town better. Once things slow down for the winter I was already planning on swinging by the Saloon more often and trying to be more social. If I talk to him it's just because I'd like to be friendly and on a first name basis with everyone here. _Not_ because I want to...to..."

"Go in for an after-hours pelvic exam with the local doctor?" Ryan chose not to dignify Haley's remark with a response, pressing her lips together as she looked into the fire. 

"Understandable," Maru said. "I mean, he could use friends too. And if nothing comes out of it other than the fact that he becomes friends with a pretty girl, what's the harm?" She shot a sly grin at Ryan. "Why don't you come to his birthday party? Pretty much the whole town will be there. I wanted to invite you anyway, I'm just working on the details still. You don't actually have to chat him up, or anything," she added hurriedly. "It'll be a good opportunity for you to talk to everyone else in town, too."

"Yeah, I'll be there," Ryan muttered. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief as Alex asked Maru about her planned hike, praying that the topic had strayed from the danger-zone of her love life for now. She really hadn't planned on getting involved with anyone out here. She was truly enjoying her life on the farm, finding the day-to-day routines in the dirt of the outdoors therapeutic and invigorating. 

But then again, it really _had_ been quite awhile since she'd slept with someone. She did have needs. And Doctor Harvey really _did_ have nice hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan leaned her bike up against the wall of Pierre’s shop, heaving a sigh as she swung off of the seat. She was thankful for the sharp bite of the late autumn air today; in an effort to avoid several trips to town and not wanting to ask for help from anyone with a car, she had strapped two large baskets rather precariously to the back of her bike, full of the remainder of that season’s crops. Despite the chill in the air, she felt a trickle of sweat run uncomfortably down her back beneath her layers of flannel; she’d rather overestimated her ability to stay balanced on her overladen bike, and the trip had taken a bit more energy out of her than she’d care to admit. Thankful that she had decided to make this trip early enough to avoid many people in the square, she heaved the first heavy basket off of her bike, stumbling backwards slightly with the effort.

She started as she felt the back of her shoulders connect with what very much felt like another human being, hearing a sharp intake of breath followed by a quiet exclamation of surprise. She managed to quickly regain her footing and whirled around, only to knock into a very surprised and now winded Harvey with the basket she was holding, which she promptly dropped. She had a moment to be grateful that she had securely covered and wrapped the basket before the embarrassment seeped in.

“I’m so sorry,” she gasped. “I didn’t know you were there - shit, I’m sorry!”

The doctor stared at her for a second, green eyes wide and blinking, seemingly as startled as she was. Color rushed to his face as he looked away, glancing down at the basket. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you drop this. I hope there’s nothing fragile.” He kneeled to pick up the basket, and Ryan looked down to see a rather crushed coffee cup bearing the Stardrop Saloon’s logo, its remnants pooling onto the stone of the square. As Harvey straightened up, basket in hands, she also noticed that there was a rather violent looking splash of brown all down the front of his white button up shirt.

A hand flew to her mouth as she groaned, mortified. “Oh god, I spilled your coffee all over you -”

Harvey glanced down at the stain, then looked back up at her, a surprisingly mild expression on his face. “That’s what I get for not buttoning up my coat. Accidents were bound to happen, wearing white out and about like this. It’s okay,” he reassured her, “I was almost done with it anyway. I was on my way back to the clinic from the saloon and I saw you trying to get the basket off your bike. I was going to offer to help but we - er - collided before I had the chance to say anything. I didn’t mean to sneak up on you,” he added sheepishly.

“No, it’s completely my fault, I’m - okay, I’m going to buy you another coffee.” She took the basket from his hands and hoisted it onto her hip, forcing herself to look into his eyes as she smiled ruefully. “And probably a new shirt, by the looks of it.” 

“Oh yes, I’m afraid you’ve completely ruined my most favorite and utterly unique white shirt; I’m not quite sure I’ll find another like it,” he said, the corners of his mouth quirking into a small smile underneath his mustache. “It’s really okay, Miss Barrett. There’s absolutely no need for either coffee or a shirt.” 

“Just call me Ryan. And no, I insist. Just let me get these crops to Pierre, and then I’m bringing you a coffee. How do you take it?” She shifted the basket up again awkwardly, feeling it slip slightly down her hip. 

“May I help?” She noticed that he pointedly ignored her question.

“No, no, it’s okay, I’ve got it. Really,” she replied hastily as he arched an eyebrow. “See you in a few minutes. And how do you take your coffee? I'm not taking no for an answer.” 

“It’s really okay,” he chuckled. He bent to pick up the now empty cup. “And I can get that other basket if you’d like, it’s really no trouble -”

“No!” He stepped back slightly, startled by the forceful note in her voice. “Sorry - it’s really okay, I’ve got it. You go get changed,” she added, wincing slightly as her eyes fell again on the coffee splattered down his front. “I’m sure I’ve thrown your schedule off enough as it is. Please.”

“Alright, then, if you’re sure.” He turned and grasped the handle of the clinic. “Have a good day, Miss- Ryan.”

“I’m coming back with coffee, don’t think I’ll forget.” 

“It’s really fine, Ryan, you don’t have to bring-”

“See you in ten minutes,” she interrupted, turning around and wrestling the door to Pierre’s shop open with her free hand, Harvey’s slightly amused expression disappearing as she lugged the basket into the shop. 

Several minutes later, having traded her heavy load for a satisfactory padding of her wallet, she set across the square to the saloon. Walking through the door, she was greeted with a rush of warmth and the mouth-watering smell of frying bacon. She was relieved to see she was the only customer and grinned as Gus came out of the kitchen, wiping his large hands on a filthy-looking dish towel.

“If it isn’t our lady farmer! How are we doing today? Here for some breakfast?”

“I actually ate already, Gus, thanks; it does smell delicious, though. But I was hoping you could help me with something.” She sank down onto one of the bar stools, lightly kicking the bar with a boot. “Do you know how the doctor usually takes his coffee?”

“Cream, no sugar,” Gus responded promptly. “He was just in here to grab some, actually; if you’re trying to do him a favor, I’m afraid you just missed him.”

“I’m actually here to replace the coffee he left with, as he’s currently - er - wearing that one thanks to me,” she said sheepishly. “I was wrangling some of my crop baskets between the clinic and Pierre’s and just about beat him to the ground with one of them by accident.”

Gus laughed his deep, full-bellied guffaw. “In that case, I just put a fresh pot on, if you don’t mind waiting a few.” 

“Not at all.” She hummed in consideration. “What does he usually get to eat here?”

“Trying to ease a very guilty conscience, I see. Knowing the doc, he wouldn’t want you to-”

“Yeah, I know, we’ve already had that conversation,” Ryan said dismissively. “But considering he’s now taken a shower in his breakfast beverage thanks to me, I’m bringing him coffee and lunch for later. What’s his usual order?”

Gus chuckled again. “He’s partial to the Caesar salad. Extra croutons.” She smiled slightly at this inexplicably endearing detail. “I can whip that up quick, if you’d like. I’ll put the croutons and dressing on the side so it’s not soggy.” 

“Thanks, Gus. You’re the best.” 

“Anything for you?” he called as he headed back towards the kitchen, throwing the towel back over his shoulder.

“I’ll have a cup of coffee to-go as well, please. Thanks.” She settled back into her stool as she heard the door open behind her, a small rush of cold air hitting her back. She had just barely turned her head when Emily bounded up behind her, leaning down for a tight one-armed hug. 

“Ryan! How are you, my love?” Emily planted a small kiss firmly on Ryan’s left cheek. Ryan’s nose was filled with the scent of Emily’s musky perfume. Emily was the only one who could freely get away with bestowing such affection on pretty much everybody in town; her bubbly personality was warm and comforting, not grating as Ryan generally found such extroverted folks to be.

“Hey, Em, nice to see you! It’s been awhile.” Emily bustled behind the counter, dropping her bag and coat in the corner with an unceremonious thud and pulling her bright blue hair into a clip. 

“Don’t be a stranger! You should swing by the Saloon more often,” she replied, cutlery clinking as she bundled it together to set the tables. “Sorry I couldn’t make it to your bonfire last week, by the way, I was dead tired when my shift ended. But let me know if you do another, I would love to see the farm.”

“I totally understand, I’ll probably have another at soon. Don’t tell Haley and Alex, but I rather enjoy their company.” Emily laughed. “And I’m planning on it! I’ve been super busy lately trying to wrap some things up on the farm before winter really hits, but I’m going to try to come by a bit more. Trying to make friends with everybody whether they’d like to or not, you know,” she grinned. 

Gus came lumbering back out of the kitchen, carrying a brown paper bag and a to-go coffee cup. “Emily dear, good morning! Grab one more cup of coffee for our lovely farmer, will you? She’s knocked the wind and the breakfast out of the town doctor and is desperately trying to make it back into his good graces with caffeine and food. You’ll want to take back your kindness once you start receiving his invoices,” he added good-naturedly, setting the bag down in front of Ryan.

She rolled her eyes. “We’ve all got to make a living, Gus. And just to prove that my kindness extends to all, here’s the tip. Half is for Emily.” She handed a wad of bills to Gus and smiled gratefully as Emily came over with a drink holder and a second cup of coffee. 

“My, but she _is_ kind!” Gus stuck the bills under a mason jar next to the register

“Little bit of kindness goes a long way, does it not? One with only cream, the other with cream and the tiniest bit of sugar; thanks, Em. Do you think Maru would like anything while I’m here?”

“Doc gave Maru the day off today, but you’re very sweet. Here you go, love.” 

Ryan jumped back to her feet, hoisting her bag to her shoulder and taking the drink holder and paper bag from Emily’s hands. “Thank you both! It’s been a pleasure, but I’ve got to go bother Harvey and make him rue the day I moved into the valley. I’ll see you around soon.” 

“Bye, Ryan!” 

She left the saloon and strode quickly across the square, willing herself not to spill the coffee. Reaching the door of the clinic without incident, she managed to gingerly pull the door open with the hand holding the to-go bag. Harvey was sitting at the front desk, tugging absentmindedly at his unruly brown hair as he frowned over some paperwork. He looked up with a start as she entered, then heaved an exasperated sigh, although he was smiling slightly as he set down his pen.

“Ryan! I told you not to-”

“One coffee - cream, no sugar - and one Caesar salad - nice and healthy and rather predictable for a physician, I might add - for one Doctor McLoughlin,” she announced lightly, setting her delivery down on the desk. “Opted for brown in case I’ve come to throw more coffee at you, I see.” She nodded at the dark sweater Harvey had changed into. “Wise choice.”

He glanced down, flushing slightly. “Wouldn’t want to test my luck with another light-colored shirt today, I’m not that bold.” He took the cup she held out to him. “You really didn’t have to, but - thank you.” She couldn’t help but notice that she rather liked the way the sweater hung off his lanky frame.

“Gus made it fresh, so be careful, it’s hot.” Her eyes widened slightly as a thought struck her. “Shit - you weren’t _burned_ , were you?”

“No, no, not at all,” he reassured her. “I stayed to chat with Gus and drank about half of my coffee in the saloon before our little mishap, and it was lukewarm by the time I left, so I can assure you no harm was done to anyone or anything other than my white shirt and perhaps my pride. Did Gus tell you I like salad?”

“Of course he did, I wasn’t sure what you liked so I thought I would leave it to the expert. Nice touch with the extra croutons. I happen to agree that those are the best part.” 

The corners of his eyes crinkled slightly behind his glasses as he smiled. “Extra carbs to cancel out the health of all the greens.” His voice softened as he took the bag from her hands. “Really, this was unnecessary, but thank you.” He stood, stretching slightly as he unfolded his long legs from underneath the desk. “How’s your knee, by the way?” 

“Oh! It’s been good, actually. I’ve taken a break from running, like you told me to, and I’ve been extra careful whenever I’m crawling around in the dirt. Speaking of, though, you mentioned there would be some forms I have to fill out to transfer my patient files to you; d’you mind if I fill those out now? I’ve got a few minutes, if you’re not busy.”

“Oh, yes; let me get those to you before I go pop this in the fridge. No patients today, oddly slow day for the season; so you’re more than welcome to stay and get this all out of the way now.” He bent over the ancient looking computer on the desk, fingers drumming on the desk as he typed something out with his other hand. 

Ryan pulled off her beanie and scarf, dropping them into her canvas bag as he busied himself at the printer. He turned around and seemed to wrestle back a grin as he handed her a clipboard.

“I’ve got awful hat hair, don’t I?” She reached up to self-consciously tug her staticky pink strands back into place and was slightly dismayed to feel what felt like half of her bangs sticking out at all angles. She hurriedly scraped her hair into a bun and tried to smooth her unruly fringe.

“Just a tiny bit,” he said apologetically. “Can’t say mine’s much better, though, and I don’t have a hat to blame it on, just my complete inexperience at giving myself a decent haircut.” He pushed an unruly wave of hair back from his face and she was momentarily distracted as she noticed several gray hairs glinting amongst the chestnut. She hadn’t been lying when she told Haley and Alex that Harvey wasn’t her usual type; he was a bit more... _plain_ than her usual romantic interests, and certainly older, but she was surprised to find it rather sexy.

 _Stop it,_ she thought to herself, _you’re just into it because you’ve been single for so long. He’s your doctor, for god’s sake, and he’s 12 years older than you; don’t be pathetic._ She felt the heat rise in her face, however, as she muttered something about his hair looking perfectly fine, then drained about half her coffee cup in one go. His eyebrows raised slightly, but he mercifully avoided eye contact as he walked her through the forms he had just handed to her.

“Right, here you go - top form will need some information about your current - or I guess former - physician, second form is for any medications you might have urgent need for. I’ll let you know if I need any more information in addition to what I receive from your doctor next time you’re in.” He handed her a pen. “I’m going to go put this in the fridge, then I’ll be right back.” She took a seat in the waiting area as he grabbed the salad and pushed through the double doors near the desk. She scribbled the necessary information onto the forms, absentmindedly chewing on the end of the pen as she tried to recall the exact address of her old family doctor. She heard the sound of Harvey coming back down the stairs and he re-entered the clinic, making his way back to his seat behind the front desk.

She felt his eyes on her and glanced up, suddenly realizing that the pen he had given her was still dangling out of her mouth. "Oh - sorry, this is gross. Bad habit, I know."

"Thankfully, I'm not a dentist."

"Lucky for me, then, I hate the dentist and I was just starting to think that you seem alright, it'd be a shame to ruin that. You'll not want this pen back, then, I take it?"

He smiled slightly. "I've got plenty more where that came from," he replied graciously. "You can keep that one as a souvenir."

"Lovely, thanks. It's just the thing to add to my vast collection of doctor's office pens." He snorted, ducking his head to hide his laugh as he leaned back over his paperwork. 

"I'll have to keep that in mind next time we place a supply order. I'll let Maru know to look out for some fun ones as I would hate not to be a supportive patron of such a fine hobby. Fountain or ball-point?"

"Gel," Ryan replied, standing up to walk the clipboard back to the desk. She stuck the chewed up pen into her bun as Harvey bit back another smile, taking the completed forms from her hand.

"Pink, to match the hair?"

"Preferably, but I'll accept purple as well." 

"I'll remember that. It'll make the forms a little hard to read for the visually impaired such as myself, but it's a sacrifice I might be willing to make if you keep showing up at my clinic with fresh coffee." A faint blush spread high across his cheeks as he looked down again, his expression shy now, as if he was worried he had gone too far.

"Hey, this is _apology_ coffee," Ryan huffed. "Are you insinuating that I would stoop to bribing you?" He raised his head just enough that she could see his eyes glint slightly as he grinned.

"Oh, I would never imply such a thing. Think of it as more a quid pro quo."

"Sounds about the same as a bribe to me. But I'm willing to consider your offer. Especially now that I know exactly how you take your coffee." _Stop flirting with him, you fool,_ the small voice in the back of her head warned her again.

"Down my collar? My wardrobe is positively terrified." 

"We'll just have to see. But wear dark colors next time you sneak up behind me with your good intentions of helping and all that, just in case." She hoisted her canvas bag to her shoulder, a bit reluctantly. "Anyway, I should probably leave you to it, I've wasted enough of your time this morning. And I told Pierre I'd be back to pick up those empty baskets."

Harvey cleared his throat awkwardly. "Right. I'll get these forms processed through right away. And thank you, again, for the coffee and salad. You really did not have to bring me anything." 

"My pleasure, Doctor. And as much for me as it was for you." She bundled her thick white scarf around her neck, draining the rest of her coffee in one large swallow. "Threat of a guilty conscience casting a pall upon my entire day and all that." 

"Harvey."

"What?"

"Er - you can just call me Harvey. That's what most people around here call me." He was definitely blushing now, throat bobbing against the collar of his sweater as he swallowed hard. She could sort of see what Haley meant about him being awkward, but she found it rather charming. He wasn't quite the antisocial loner that she'd initially made him out to be.

"Okay, Harvey." She smiled at him. "I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Yes. It was nice to run into you - literally." She snorted as she made her way to the front door. 

"More than happy to keep you on your toes. Or off them, I guess."

"And Ryan?" he called.

"Hmm?"

"Take it easy on the knee, alright?"

She rolled her eyes. "I will, Doctor. Don't you worry. I was planning on running the entire way home, though." She flashed him one more grin. "Just kidding." She pushed through the clinic door and out into the town square.

Once she'd recouped her baskets from Pierre and securely fastened them to her bike, she began the ride home. It was a much quicker and smoother ride now that she'd gotten rid of the weight of her crops, and she was soon at her front porch. Entering her cabin, she nearly tripped over her cat, who immediately began to purr as he wound in between her feet.

"Careful, there, Ralph, or you'll send me straight back to Doctor Harvey with a broken neck, and wouldn't that be embarrassing to take up his entire day." She tugged off her boots, deciding she'd earned a short break before she had to wrap up the rest of her chores for the day. Heading to the kitchen to fix herself a mug of hot tea, Ralph followed, mewing insistently.

"I wasn't _really_ flirting with him, though," she said conversationally to the cat. "I mean, a bit of natural banter is a good way to break the ice with someone you're going to see around every once in awhile, right? I really do need to get to know everyone in this town better. I'm just trying to make friends, is all." Ralph stared up at her, small pink nose in the air.

"Alright, so I was flirting a little bit. But it's harmless. He's really the one who started it, anyway. He's not as stuffy as I thought he might be, so that was a bit surprising. But he probably just appreciated the coffee. He doesn't seem the type to break protocol to have inappropriate relations with his patients."

"Meow."

"Oh, not that I'm thinking about _that_ ," Ryan said hurriedly. "Just trying to figure him out, is all. It's probably just his bedside manner."

"Meow."

Ryan sighed, plopping herself down at the table with her mug of tea. "I know, Ralph. I don't trust myself to not fuck these things up, either." She lifted her mug in Ralph's direction, taking a large sip of the scalding liquid. "Here's to making _good friends_ who can handle a bit of ribbing." Ralph gave her a disinterested look, then disdainfully walked over to lap from his water dish.

She chewed her lip distractedly. "You're right, I should probably get back to work. Not much daylight left these days. Thanks, Ralph." She got up to pour her tea into a thermos, giving Ralph a quick scratch on the head before she left the kitchen. Pulling her boots back on, she left the cabin and headed towards the garden to finish winter-proofing the fence. All she could think about was that she was glad Alex, Haley, and Maru were not around to witness her morning, as they would read into it far too much. Which she wasn't doing. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Still have no clue about how long I want to make this, and I apologize that the chapters are a tad bit short thus far - regardless, I hope you'll enjoy the first real interaction we get to see between our farmer and everyone's favorite physician :) I've also realized I have absolutely no clue how to properly end chapters lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope everyone is safe and healthy if you're reading this from quarantine. This is the first fanfic I've published in years so I'm very open to feedback! I'm working on like two other fics for another fandom right now but I got stuck on this SDV kick for a little bit and wanted to play around with the characters. This will probably be at least a couple chapters, I may add some more of Ryan's background story or develop the story further, we'll see how it goes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
